My Love is You
by isfa.id
Summary: Siwon menyatakan perasaannya kepada Kibum? Bagaimana dengan Donghae? Lalu, siapa kekasihnya Hyukjae? Sequel of Please, Don't Leave Me. KiHae / SiHyuk couple.


**Tittle : My Love is You**

**Main Cast : KiHae**

**Other : SiHyuk / Leeteuk**

**Karena kemaren ada yg minta sequel FF Please, Don't Leave Me *ngelirik Etha, Devie, Marcha, Ra, Linda* #yg dilirik g' ngerasa# XD. Akhirnya aku buat dech, dan inilah hasilnya.**

**Makasih yg udah review di FF Please, Don't Leave Me-nya (rararabstain, shyelf a.k.a Linda, Tachibana Himawari, RuCho D'Evil) - Linda, salam kenal ^^**

**Untuk yg nunggu FF To be a Parents *emang ada yg nunggu?* nanti ya, blum smpet aq lnjutin ^^**

**- isfa_id -**

Donghae tengah memandangi wajah kekasihnya saat ini, ya… paling tidak dia menganggapnya begitu. Setelah menjalani operasi pengangkatan kanker otaknya dia harus rela kehilangan indra penglihatannya, tapi itu bukan masalah baginya, paling tidak sekarang dia berada bersama seseorang yang dia cintai, Kibum.

Dirabanya perlahan wajah Kibum, karena seperti inilah caranya untuk melihat sekarang. Dia tersenyum kecil, 'Dia tetap terlihat tampan seperti biasanya,' batinnya. "_Hyung_, aku mau tidur," ucap Kibum yang merasa tidurnya terganggu. Donghae sedikit kaget karena ternyata Kibum belum tidur, "_Mianhae_, tidurlah aku tidak akan mengganggu lagi," jawab Donghae dan menjauhkan tangannya dari wajah Kibum.

**- isfa_id -**

Kibum terbangun saat sinar matahari menyentuh sudut matanya, dia berjalan menuju kamar mandi. Setelah selesai dia kembali ke kamarnya, dilihatnya Donghae yang masih tertidur pulas, "_Hyung_, sudah pagi, ayo bangun," ucapnya lembut, "Hm…" Donghae terbangun. "_Hyung_, mau mandi sekarang?" tanya Kibum, Donghae mengangguk.

Donghae segera turun dari tempat tidurnya dan berjalan menuju kamar mandi. Dia sudah hafal dengan semua keadaan di rumah Kibum ini, jadi meski dia tidak bisa melihat, Kibum tidak perlu khawatir akan terjadi sesuatu dengan Donghae.

Kibum segera menuju dapur dan menyiapkan sarapan untuk mereka. Setelah cukup lama sarapan selesai dan Donghae pun keluar dari kamar mandi, "_Hyung_ sudah selesai?" tanya Kibum dan bergegas mendekati Donghae. Mereka segera kembali ke kamar dan Kibum sibuk mencari pakaian di lemarinya. "_Hyung_ mau pakai baju apa?" tanya Kibum lembut. "Yang mana saja," jawab Donghae singkat.

"_Hyung_ lupa, hari ini kita akan jalan-jalan, mana boleh pakai baju yang biasa," jelas Kibum, "Memangnya ini hari apa? Bukannya kita akan jalan-jalan hari minggu," ucap Donghae sedikit bingung, "Ini hari minggu, _Hyung_," jawab Kibum sambil mengusap lembut kepala kekasihnya itu.

Donghae terlihat sedikit berpikir, ya… dia mana ingat dengan hari, "Kamu pakai baju apa?" tanyanya, "Kemeja putih dan _jeans_," jawab Kibum. "Aku mau pakai itu juga," ucap Donghae setelah membayangkan penampilan Kibum sekarang. "Baiklah," jawab Kibum dan segera mengambilkan pakaian untuk Donghae.

Kibum kembali menuju dapur dan menyusun makanan di meja makan, Donghae keluar setelah selesai memakai pakaiannya. "_Hyung_ sebentar," ucap Kibum dan kembali menarik Donghae ke dalam kamar, dirapihkannya rambut Donghae, "Sekarang _Hyung_ terlihat sangat manis," ucap Kibum setelah selesai, Donghae tersenyum mendengar pujian Kibum, 'Apa iya aku terlihat manis?' batinnya.

Mereka segera menuju meja makan dan memakan sarapan mereka, tapi Donghae sedikit mengernyitkan dahinya saat mencicipi sup yang Kibum masak, "_Wae?_" tanya Kibum heran, "Asin," jawab Donghae, Kibum segera mencicipi sup itu dan ternyata benar-benar asin, "Aku masak yang lain ya?" ucap Kibum dan segera beranjak dari duduknya.

"Tidak usah, aku juga tidak lapar," jawab Donghae, Kibum kembali duduk, "_Hyung_ yakin?" tanyanya dan mendapat anggukan dari Donghae, "Kita makan di luar saja nanti kalau begitu," lanjut Kibum. Kibum segera menggenggam tangan Donghae menuju pintu, diambilnya sepatu Donghae dan diletakkan di depan kaki Donghae.

"Kibum, aku bukan anak kecil, aku tau letak sepatuku di mana," ucap Donghae sedikit tidak senang dengan perilaku Kibum. Dia tau dia buta, tapi bukan berarti dia tidak bisa melakukan apa-apa. "_Mianhae Hyung_," jawab Kibum pelan. Donghae memakai sepatunya dan segera mereka keluar, tapi Kibum hanya diam sambil mengunci pintu.

"Kau marah?" tanya Donghae, "_Ani_," Kibum menjawab singkat dan kembali menggenggam tangan Donghae, "Lalu kenapa kau diam saja?" Donghae kembali bertanya. "Tidak apa-apa _Hyung_, kita pergi sekarang," jawab Kibum dan sekarang suaranya kembali terdengar ceria.

Kibum terus menggenggam erat tangan Donghae sambil menyusuri jalan, mereka berhenti di suatu tempat, "_Hyung_, coba tebak sekarang kita ada di mana?" tanya Kibum. Donghae menggerakkan tangannya meraba sesuatu di dekatnya, 'Bangku,' batinnya. Dia memejamkan matanya dan terdengar begitu banyak suara orang, "Halte," jawab Donghae setelah dia tau sekarang mereka sedang ada di mana.

"Hm…" ucap Kibum mengiyakan. Donghae kembali memejamkan matanya mengingat pertama kali mereka bertemu, Kibum tersenyum kepadanya tapi dia mengacuhkan Kibum. "_Wae? Hyung_ mencoba mengingat sesuatu?" tanya Kibum saat melihat Donghae diam, "Hm… aku ingat pertama kali kita bertemu," jawab Donghae, "_Ne_, _Hyung_ sangat sombong waktu itu," ucap Kibum dengan suara yang dibuat kesal, Donghae tersenyum.

"Bisnya datang," ucap Kibum dan segera membantu Donghae berdiri, dibiarkannya orang lain masuk terlebih dahulu. "Kita duduk di bangku belakang," ujar Kibum setelah mereka masuk ke dalam bis, Donghae mengangguk kecil. Donghae ingat mereka hanya diam selama di dalam bis waktu mereka pertama bertemu, dia tidak ingin tau siapa _namja_ itu, tapi sekarang, _namja_ itu menjadi kekasihnya. "Kibum, _saranghae_," ucap Donghae pelan saat mereka sudah duduk di bangku belakang, "_Nado_," jawab Kibum dan merangkul lembut pundak Donghae.

Kibum mengeluarkan _ipod_ dari dalam tasnya, dipasangkannya _headseat_ ke telinga Donghae, dia menekan tombol _play_, dan mengalunlah sebuah lagu, lebih tepatnya hanya sebuah nyanyian yang diiringi dengan petikan gitar. Donghae tau suara siapa itu, ya, suara Kibum, dan dia juga tau siapa yang memainkan gitar, ya, Leeteuk.

Donghae memang sangat senang mendengar Kibum bernyanyi, baginya suara Kibum sangat merdu, meski kadang Kibum selalu bilang kalau dia tidak bisa bernyanyi. Donghae tersenyum sambil menikmati suara merdu Kibum dari _ipod_ itu sambil menyandarkan kepalanya di pundak Kibum.

**- isfa_id -**

Mereka sampai di suatu tempat, "_Hyung_, coba tebak ini di mana?" kembali Kibum menanyakan hal yang sama seperti di halte tadi. Donghae memejamkan matanya, 'Sepi, tidak ada suara apa-apa,' batinnya. Dia segera merentangkan tangannya mencoba mencari sesuatu yang mungkin bisa membuat dia tau sekarang mereka di mana, tapi dia tidak dapat menyentuh apa-apa.

Donghae berjalan dan tetap mencoba mencari tau sekarang mereka sedang ada di mana. Kibum duduk di sebuah bangku kecil sambil melihat Donghae yang terus berjalan menjauhinya. Dia biarkan Donghae untuk mencari tau mereka di mana. Tapi tiba-tiba Donghae sadar, sepertinya dia sudah berjalan cukup jauh dan dia masih belum tau ini di mana.

"Kibum…" panggilnya, tapi tidak ada jawaban, "Kibum…" panggilnya lagi, dan tetap tidak ada jawaban. 'Ini di mana? Kibum di mana?' batin Donghae mulai cemas, dia takut, 'Apa Kibum sengaja meninggalkanku di sini? Apa dia sudah tidak mau bertemu aku lagi? Apa dia bermaksud meninggalkan aku di sini sendirian?' kembali Donghae bicara dalam hati dan sekarang dia benar-benar takut.

"Kibum… Kibum… Kibum…" kembali Donghae memanggil Kibum dan tetap tidak ada jawaban. Kibum terus memperhatikan Donghae dari kejauhan, dia tidak mendengar Donghae memanggilnya dari tadi, dia juga tidak begitu melihat raut wajah Donghae yang sedang ketakutan. "Kibum…" kembali Donghae memanggil Kibum dan tetap tidak ada jawaban.

Donghae merasa lemas dan segera duduk sambil memeluk kakinya yang sedang ditekuknya sekarang, 'Kibum meninggalkanku, Kibum meninggalkanku,' batinnya, dan sekarang air matanya jatuh. Kibum melihatnya, dan segera menghampiri Donghae, "_Hyung_, _waeyo?_" tanya Kibum, Donghae sedikit terkejut mendengar suara Kibum, dan segera dia memeluknya erat.

"Kau dari mana? Aku dari tadi memanggilmu, aku pikir kau meninggalkanku," ucap Donghae sedikit terisak, "Kenapa _Hyung_ berpikir begitu, aku sedang duduk di sana," ucap Kibum seraya menunjuk kursi tempat dia duduk tadi, 'Ah, Kibum untuk apa kau menunjuk kursi itu, dia tidak bisa melihatnya,' batin Kibum. "_Hyung_ jangan menangis," lanjut Kibum.

"Kita di mana?" tanya Donghae saat dia sudah berhenti menangis, "_Hyung_, tidak tau?" tanya Kibum balik, Donghae mengangguk, "Ini tempat pertama kali aku melihat _Hyung_ menari," jelas Kibum. "Taman?" tanya Donghae sedikit kurang yakin, "Hm…" jawab Kibum seraya mengangguk kecil. Kibum segera membantu Donghae berdiri.

Kembali Kibum memasangkan _headseat_ ke telinga Donghae, "Menarilah," bisiknya dan segera menekan tombol _play_ dari _ipod_nya. Kibum mundur beberapa langkah memberi ruang untuk Donghae menari. Donghae masih berdiri diam, dia bingung, 'Apa aku harus menari sekarang? Apa aku masih bisa?' batinnya sedangkan musik terus mengalun di telinganya.

Perlahan Donghae mulai menggerakkan tubuhnya, dia mulai menari meski sedikit ragu, 'Apa Kibum melihatku? Apa dia masih seperti dulu, tersenyum saat melihatku menari? Apa dia akan berteriak senang saat aku selesai menari nanti?' batin Donghae dan terus menari mengikuti alunan musik dari _ipod_nya.

Musik berhenti dan Donghae pun menghentikan gerakan tarinya. Hening… 'Apa Kibum kecewa? Apa tarianku tidak sebaik dulu?' tanya Donghae dalam hati. Tetap hening… 'Sepertinya Kibum benar-benar kecewa,' kembali Donghae berucap dalam hati. Tapi… tiba-tiba dia merasakan seseorang memeluknya erat.

"Kibum…" panggilnya, "_Hyung_, kau benar-benar hebat," ucap Kibum dan itu membuat Donghae tersenyum karena dia tau Kibum masih sangat menyukai tariannya dan dia tidak kecewa. Kibum perlahan melepaskan pelukannya dan mengecup lembut bibir Donghae. Donghae sedikit terkejut dan langsung mendorong tubuh Kibum.

"Kibum, apa yang kau lakukan? Di sini banyak orang," ucap Donghae pelan, "_Hyung_, di sini tidak ada siapa-siapa," jawab Kibum, dan itu membuat Donghae sadar, ya… sedari tadi dia memang tidak mendengar suara siapapun, 'Tapi tumben taman ini sepi, biasanya selalu ramai, apalagi hari minggu seperti ini,' batin Donghae.

Kibum kembali mengecup lembut bibir Donghae. Donghae memejamkan matanya dan membalas kecupan dari Kibum. Donghae memeluk erat pinggang Kibum saat Kibum mulai melumat bibirnya, tapi tiba-tiba Kibum melepaskan ciuman mereka. _Handphone_nya bergetar, segera diangkatnya, "_Yeoboseyo,_" ucapnya. Donghae hanya diam membiarkan Kibum berbicara dengan seseorang yang sedang meneleponnya.

"_Ne_…" ucap Kibum dan segera menutup teleponnya. Kibum membelai lembut kepala Donghae, "_Nugu?_" tanya Donghae, "Oh… Leeteuk _hyung_, dia mau kita ke rumahnya," jawab Kibum dan terus membelai kepala Donghae, "Aku tidak mau," tolak Donghae. "_Wae?_" tanya Kibum heran. "Aku hanya mau berdua denganmu hari ini," jawab Donghae sedikit menundukan kepalanya.

"Tapi di sana ada Hyukjae _hyung_," jelas Kibum, dan Donghae segera mengangkat kepalanya, terlihat raut ketidakpercayaan di wajahnya, "Hyukjae _hyung?_" tanyanya, "Hm…" jawab Kibum singkat.

**- isfa_id -**

Kibum segera menekan bel setelah sampai di rumah Leeteuk, pintu terbuka, "_Hyung_," ucap Kibum saat Leeteuk membuka pintu, "Kalian sudah sampai," ujar Leeteuk dan segera mengajak mereka masuk, "Hyukjae _hyung_ mana?" tanya Donghae, "Aku di sini," jawab Hyukjae dan segera mendekati mereka. Donghae mengangkat kedua tangannya dan segera meraba wajah yang sedang ada di hadapannya sekarang.

"_Hyung_," ucapnya setelah mengenali wajah Hyukjae, "_Ne_, Donghae," jawab Hyukjae dan segera memeluk erat _dongsaeng_ yang paling disayanginya itu. Mereka berempat segera masuk, Kibum membiarkan Donghae duduk di _sofa_ sambil mendengarkan lagu dari _ipod_nya, dan dia menghampiri Leeteuk dan Hyukjae yang sedang ada di dapur.

Hyukjae menghampiri Donghae dan memberikan minuman untuknya, sekali lagi Donghae meraba wajah Hyukjae, "_Hyung_, kau terlihat kurus, apa di rumah sakit sekarang sedang banyak pekerjaan? Apa kau tidak mau mengambil cuti?" tanya Donghae dan terus meraba wajah Hyukjae, "Hm…" Hyukjae hanya menjawab singkat dan langsung kembali menuju ke dapur.

"_Hyung_, ku rasa Donghae benar, sebaiknya kau mengambil cuti. Sepertinya Donghae juga merindukanmu, kau bahkan jarang sekali mengunjungi Donghae," ucap Kibum, Leeteuk mengangguk mengiyakan semua perkataan Kibum. "Nanti aku pikirkan, di rumah sakit sedang sibuk sekarang," jawab Hyukjae.

"Kibum, sebaiknya kau temani Donghae saja, biar kami yang siapkan makanan," ucap Leeteuk, Kibum segera menghampiri Donghae. "_Hyung_," panggilnya, Donghae langsung menoleh ke asal suara dan tersenyum. "Kibum, aku mau tidur," ucapnya, "Kita ke kamar," ajak Kibum sambil membantu Donghae untuk berdiri, "Di sini saja," jawab Donghae.

Kibum segera membaringkan Donghae di pangkuannya, "Tidurlah," ucapnya lembut. Donghae langsung memejamkan matanya sambil memegang erat tangan Kibum, tidak lama, dia langsung tertidur. Leeteuk mendekati mereka, "Dia tidur?" tanyanya, Kibum mengangguk.

Setelah satu jam Donghae terbangun, "_Hyung_, sudah bangun?" tanya Kibum lembut, "Hm…" jawab Donghae singkat. Leeteuk dan Hyukjae pun sudah selesai menyiapkan makanan di meja makan, "Oh, Donghae sudah bangun, ayo kita makan," ucap Leeteuk. Kibum dan Donghae segera menuju meja makan, "Aku mau duduk di sebelah Hyukjae _hyung_," ucap Donghae.

Mereka baru saja selesai makan, "_Hyung_, apa kau benar-benar tidak mau cuti? Kita jarang sekali bertemu," ucap Donghae, "_Hyung_, apa kau mau tinggal bersama Hyukjae _hyung?_" tanya Kibum, Donghae menggeleng, "Aku tidak mau, aku tidak suka tinggal di sana," jawab Donghae, karena dia akan selalu ditinggal sendiri di rumah kalau Hyukjae pergi kerja.

"Aku lebih suka tinggal denganmu," lanjutnya. Memang Donghae lebih memilih tinggal bersama Kibum daripada Hyukjae, karena meskipun Kibum pergi kerja tapi sudah jelas dia akan pulang, tidak seperti Hyukjae yang kadang-kadang terpaksa tidur di rumah sakit kalau sedang sibuk. Kibum segera mengusap lembut kepala Donghae.

**- isfa_id -**

"Hyukjae, sebaiknya kamu pertimbangkan kata-kata Donghae, sepertinya dia benar-benar merindukanmu, temani dia untuk beberapa hari, eoh?" ucap Leeteuk saat mereka berdua ada di dalam kamar. Hyukjae memutuskan untuk menginap di rumah Leeteuk, begitu juga dengan Kibum dan Donghae. "Hm… akan aku pikirkan," jawab Hyukjae singkat.

Di kamar yang berbeda.

"Kibum, kau sudah tidur?" Donghae bertanya sambil meraba wajah Kibum, "_Ani_, _waeyo?_ _Hyung_ perlu sesuatu?" tanya Kibum lembut, Donghae menggeleng. Donghae terus meraba wajah Kibum sambil tersenyum, "Kau tidak menyesal kan bersamaku sekarang?" tanya Donghae, "Hm… Kenapa _Hyung_ berpikir seperti itu? Aku mana mungkin menyesal bersama dengan _Hyung_, orang yang sangat mencintaiku," jawab Kibum dan membelai lembut wajah Donghae.

"Aku buta Kibum, dan aku yakin aku akan sangat merepotkanmu, mungkin sekarang kamu tidak merasa seperti itu, tapi nanti…" Kibum langsung meletakkan jari telunjuknya di bibir Donghae, "Aku mohon jangan bicara seperti itu _Hyung_, aku tidak perduli itu, yang aku butuhkan hanya cinta dari _Hyung_, cinta yang tulus yang _Hyung_ berikan padaku," jelas Kibum.

"Tapi banyak yang mencintaimu, dan mereka sempurna," ucap Donghae lagi, "Tapi tidak ada yang mencintaiku seperti _Hyung_," jawab Kibum. "Seperti apa?" tanya Donghae penasaran, "Aku juga tidak tau, tapi yang jelas hanya _Hyung_ yang aku mau," ucap Kibum, "_Jinjja?_" kembali Donghae bertanya. "Hm…" jawab Kibum singkat.

**- isfa_id -**

"_Hyung_, Hyukjae _hyung_ mana?" tanya Donghae ke Leeteuk saat mereka sedang sarapan, "Dia sudah pergi pagi-pagi tadi, katanya ada operasi, jadi harus cepat-cepat," jawab Leeteuk, terlihat sedikit gurat kecewa di wajah Donghae, padahal dia masih sangat merindukan _hyung_nya itu. Kibum membelai lembut kepala Donghae, "_Gwaenchanha?_" tanyanya, Donghae mengangguk kecil.

"_Hyung_, aku harus pergi kerja, tolong jaga Donghae," ucap Kibum berpamitan kepada Leeteuk, Leeteuk mengangguk. "Nanti aku jemput sepulang kerja," ucap Kibum dan segera mengecup lembut kening Donghae, Donghae tersenyum.

**- isfa_id -**

Kibum membereskan meja kerjanya saat melihat jam yang melingkar di tangannya, 'Sudah jam delapan,' batinnya. 'Aku harus bergegas, Donghae _hyung_ pasti sudah lama menungguku, apa dia baik-baik saja, ah, pasti, Leeteuk _hyung_ yang menjaganya.'

Bergegas dia berlari menuju rumah Leeteuk setelah turun dari bis, ditekannya bel dan Leeteuk membukakan pintu. Dia masuk dan melihat Donghae sedang duduk sambil mendengarkan musik dari _ipod_nya, tapi tiba-tiba Donghae langsung berdiri karena mendengar suara Kibum. "Kau sudah pulang," ucapnya ceria. "_Ne Hyung_," jawab Kibum dan langsung mendekatinya.

"_Mianhae_, tadi aku banyak pekerjaan, jadi pulangnya agak malam," ucap Kibum lembut, Donghae tersenyum mengiyakan. "Kau mau makan dulu, apa mandi dulu?" tanya Leeteuk mendekati mereka berdua. "_Hyung_, sepertinya aku langsung pulang saja," jawab Kibum singkat.

Kibum menggendong Donghae di punggungnya setelah turun dari bis, Donghae tertidur pulas. Sesekali Donghae bergerak dan mempererat pelukannya di leher Kibum, Kibum tersenyum. Dia terus berjalan menuju rumahnya.

Kibum membaringkan tubuh Donghae di atas tempat tidur setelah mereka sampai, tapi Donghae terbangun. "Kibum… kita sudah sampai?" tanyanya, "_Ne Hyung_, tidurlah lagi," jawab Kibum lembut.

**- isfa_id -**

"_Hyung_, bangun," ucap Kibum lembut, "_Hyung_…" panggilnya lagi, Donghae pun terbangun, "Hari ini kita ke rumah sakit," lanjut Kibum, "Hm…" jawab Donghae singkat dan bergegas menuju kamar mandi. Donghae memang masih perlu menjalani beberapa pemeriksaan, tidak jarang dia menjalani beberapa operasi kecil agar kankernya benar-benar hilang.

Setelah sampai di rumah sakit, Donghae langsung menjalani pemeriksaan, Kibum dan Hyukjae menunggu dengan tenang. Tidak lama dokter yang memeriksa Donghae yang tidak lain adalah Siwon langsung mendekati mereka berdua. Donghae pun dibantu oleh suster duduk di sebelah Kibum. Siwon menjelaskan bagaimana keadaan Donghae yang sekarang sudah lebih membaik daripada sebelumnya. Kibum dan Hyukjae sangat senang mendengarnya begitupun dengan Donghae sendiri.

Hyukjae membantu Donghae untuk berdiri dan membawanya keluar dari ruangan Siwon. "Kibum… bisa kita bicara sebentar?" ucap Siwon tiba-tiba, Donghae sedikit menoleh, "_Ne Hyung_, _waeyo?_" tanya Kibum. "Kita tunggu di ruanganku saja," ajak Hyukjae ke Donghae, Donghae mengangguk. Tapi setelah ada di luar ruangan Siwon, Donghae menolak untuk ke ruangan Hyukjae, "Aku tunggu di sini saja _Hyung_," ucap Donghae dan segera duduk di kursi tunggu.

Hyukjae menemani Donghae menunggu Kibum yang sedang bicara dengan Siwon, tapi tiba-tiba seorang suster mendekati mereka, "Dokter Lee, pasien di ruang 323 mengalami kejang," ucap suster itu sedikit panik, mau tidak mau Hyukjae harus meninggalkan Donghae sendirian di sana, "Kamu tidak apa-apa kan _hyung_ tinggal?" tanya Hyukjae sebelum pergi, dan Donghae mengangguk.

Samar-samar Donghae mendengar suara Siwon dari dalam ruangannya. "_Saranghaeyo_…" Donghae benar-benar kaget mendengarnya, 'Apa aku tidak salah dengar? Siwon _Hyung_ bilang dia mencintai Kibum,' batin Donghae. "_Saranghae_…" kembali terdengar suara Siwon, Donghae segera berdiri dan membuka pintu ruang kerja Siwon.

"Kibum… aku mau pulang," ucapnya sedikit pelan, Kibum segera mendekati Donghae, "_Hyung_ mau pulang?" tanyanya, Donghae pun mengangguk. Kibum segera menggenggam tangan Donghae, "Aku mengantuk," ucap Donghae lagi, Kibum segera berjongkok dan membiarkan Donghae naik ke punggungnya. "Kibum… _saranghae_," ucap Donghae lagi setelah dia berada di gendongan Kibum.

Dia sengaja mengucapkan itu karena dia yakin Siwon sedang ada di samping mereka dan dia sangat ingin Siwon mendengar itu, dia berharap Siwon akan terlihat kecewa saat Kibum bilang _nado saranghae Hyung_ padanya. Tapi apa yang Donghae dapat, "_Hyung_, kami pulang," ucap Kibum ke Siwon, '_Mwo?_' batin Donghae tidak percaya dengan apa yang didengarnya. "_Ne_," jawab Siwon, dan segera Kibum pergi sambil menggendong Donghae di punggungnya.

**- isfa_id -**

Donghae hanya diam selama perjalanan pulang, "_Hyung_," panggil Kibum lembut, tapi Donghae tidak menjawab, 'Apa dia tidur?' batin Kibum. Donghae masih memikirkan apa yang dia dengar tadi, 'Mengapa Kibum tidak menjawab kata-kataku tadi? Biasanya kalau aku bilang _saranghae_ dia pasti akan menjawab _nado_, kenapa tadi tidak?' ucap Donghae dalam hati.

Kibum segera membaringkan tubuh Donghae di tempat tidur, Donghae masih memejamkan matanya meski sebenarnya dia tidak sedang tidur. Perlahan didengarnya suara pintu kamar tertutup, 'Dia sudah keluar,' batin Donghae. Dia membuka matanya dan duduk di tepi tempat tidurnya. 'Apa Kibum mulai berpikir untuk meninggalkanku? Apa dia pikir Siwon _hyung_ yang lebih pantas untuknya? Tapi bukankah malam itu dia bilang dia hanya ingin aku? Jadi…' belum selesai Donghae menyelesaikan semua pertanyaan pada hatinya, tiba-tiba pintu kamar terbuka.

"_Hyung_…" panggil Kibum, Donghae langsung menoleh ke asal suara. "Kau sudah bangun, mau makan?" tanya Kibum, Donghae hanya menggeleng kecil, "Aku mau tidur lagi," jawabnya dan langsung membaringkan kembali tubuhnya di tempat tidur. Kibum segera menarik selimut menutupi badan Donghae.

**- isfa_id -**

"Kenapa sekarang Kibum jadi sering pulang terlambat? Apa di tempat kerjanya sedang sibuk?" ucap Donghae saat dia sedang menunggu Kibum pulang di ruang tengah. "Tapi biasanya dia menelepon," lanjutnya sambil menggenggam _handphone_nya erat. "Apa _handphone_ku mati? Tapi bukannya Kibum selalu men_charge_nya setiap hari?"

'Klek,' pintu terbuka, Donghae menoleh, "_Hyung_, aku pulang," ucap Kibum segera menghampiri Donghae dan mengecup lembut keningnya. "Kenapa lama sekali? Apa sedang banyak pekerjaan? Kenapa tidak menelepon?" tanya Donghae sambil menggenggam tangan Kibum erat. "_Mianhae Hyung_, aku lupa menghubungimu, di tempat kerjaku sedang sibuk sekarang," jawab Kibum lembut. "_Hyung_ sudah makan?" tanyanya, Donghae menggeleng.

Kibum segera menuju dapur dan menyiapkan makanan untuk Donghae, "Makanlah," ucapnya setelah selesai. "Aku tidak mau makan," jawab Donghae pelan, "_Waeyo?_ Apa _Hyung_ sakit?" tanya Kibum sambil menyentuh kening Donghae, "Tidak panas," ucapnya. "Aku mengantuk, aku mau tidur," ucap Donghae dan bergegas menuju kamar, tanpa sengaja kakinya tersandung sesuatu dan dia hampir jatuh, tapi Kibum segera memegangnya.

"_Gwaenchanha?_" tanya Kibum sedikit panik, "Hm…" jawab Donghae singkat dan kembali berjalan menuju kamarnya. Kibum menyusul Donghae ke kamarnya, dilihatnya Donghae sudah berbaring di tempat tidurnya. "_Hyung waeyo?_" tanyanya lembut, Donghae hanya diam. "Apa _Hyung_ marah padaku?" tanyanya lagi, Donghae masih diam. "_Hyung_…" panggil Kibum, "Aku mau tidur Kibum," ucap Donghae.

**- isfa_id -**

"_Hyung_, hari ini aku tidak bisa mengantarmu ke rumah sakit, aku sudah telepon Leeteuk _hyung_, katanya dia mau mengantarmu, jadi kau pergi dengan Leeteuk _hyung_, eoh?" ucap Kibum lembut saat Donghae sudah bersiap-siap untuk pergi ke rumah sakit untuk menjalani pemeriksaan, "Hm…" jawab Donghae singkat. "Kalau begitu aku pergi, sebentar lagi Leeteuk _hyung_ ke sini," ucap Kibum lagi, "Apa kamu tidak bisa menunggu sampai Leeteuk _hyung_ datang? Aku tidak mau menunggunya sendirian," pinta Donghae.

Kibum akhirnya memutuskan akan pergi setelah Leeteuk sampai, dilihatnya Donghae yang hanya diam. Kibum menggenggam tangan Donghae erat, "_Waeyo?_" tanyanya lembut, "Aku mau kamu yang menemaniku, bukan Leeteuk _hyung_," jawab Donghae pelan. "Aku juga mau begitu _Hyung_, tapi hari ini aku tidak bisa, ada hal yang harus aku lakukan," jelas Kibum. "Kalau begitu besok saja kita ke rumah sakitnya," ucap Donghae dengan suara yang semakin pelan.

"Mana bisa begitu _Hyung_, _Hyung_ harus ke rumah sakitnya hari ini, aku janji hanya hari ini saja, lain kali aku yang akan menemani _Hyung_," ucap Kibum lagi dengan lembutnya. Donghae langsung memeluk Kibum erat, "_Saranghae_…" ucap Donghae sedikit berbisik, "_Nado_," jawab Kibum sambil membalas pelukan Donghae, 'Sekarang dia menjawabnya, kenapa tidak di depan Siwon _hyung_ waktu itu?' batin Donghae sedikit sedih.

"Aish, kalian berdua membuatku iri," tiba-tiba terdengar suara Leeteuk yang ternyata sudah sampai, "Oh _Hyung_, kau sudah sampai," ucap Kibum dan segera menghampirinya, "Tolong antar Donghae, aku sudah harus pergi sekarang," lanjutnya. Dikecupnya sekilas pipi Donghae dan langsung beranjak pergi.

**- isfa_id -**

Di rumah sakit.

"_Annyeong_ Donghae, aku dr. Park, hari ini aku yang akan memeriksamu," ucap seorang dokter saat Donghae sudah masuk ke ruang pemeriksaan, "Memangnya Siwon _hyung_ ke mana?" tanya Donghae sedikit penasaran. "Oh dr. Choi, dia bilang hari ini ada yang harus dia lakukan, jadi dia minta tolong aku menggantikannya," jawab dr. Park.

"_Hyung_," panggil Donghae ke Hyukjae yang sedang duduk di sampingnya, "_Waeyo?_" tanya Hyukjae lembut, "Aku takut," jawab Donghae singkat. "Takut? Kenapa takut, pemeriksaannya sama seperti biasa," jelas Hyukjae sedikit heran, karena biasanya Donghae bersemangat menjalani pemeriksaan. 'Apa karena Kibum tidak menemaninya hari ini?' tanyanya dalam hati.

'Aku takut _Hyung_, aku takut Kibum pergi, aku takut Kibum meninggalkanku,' batin Donghae.

Setelah menjalani pemeriksaan, Donghae menunggu di luar ruangan, sedangkan Hyukjae sedang berbicara dengan dr. Park. "_Annyeong_ Donghae," tiba-tiba terdengar suara seseorang menyapanya, "_Annyeong_ suster Bong," jawab Donghae setelah mengenali suaranya. "Tumben sendirian, Kibum mana?" tanya suster Bong, Donghae hanya tersenyum menjawabnya.

Suster Bong pamit ke Donghae karena dia harus kembali bekerja, tapi ternyata tadi suster Bong tidak sendirian, dia bersama suster yang lain. "Kibum? Yang biasa menemaninya?" tanya temannya, "Iya," jawab Suster Bong, "Tadi kalau tidak salah aku melihatnya di _mall_ sebelum aku berangkat ke sini, dan aku lihat dia bersama dr. Choi," lanjut teman suster Bong sambil terus berjalan meninggalkan Donghae.

'Kibum? Siwon _hyung?_' batin Donghae sedikit tidak percaya dengan apa yang dia dengar, 'Jadi dia tidak bisa menemaniku hari ini karena harus pergi dengan Siwon _hyung?_' batinnya lagi.

Hyukjae keluar dari ruangan dr. Park, "Ayo, kita ke ruanganku," ucap Hyukjae dan membantu Donghae berdiri, "_Hyung_, aku mau pulang," jawab Donghae pelan, "Tapi Leeteuk belum datang," ujar Hyukjae lembut, mana mungkin dia membiarkan _dongsaeng_nya pulang sendirian karena dia juga tidak bisa mengantarnya. Tapi Donghae tetap ingin pulang, akhirnya Hyukjae memutuskan untuk menelepon Leeteuk.

Tidak lama Leeteuk datang, "Aku tidak mengganggu pekerjaanmu kan?" tanya Hyukjae, "Tidak usah sungkan," jawab Leeteuk sambil tersenyum, "Ayo Donghae kita pulang," lanjutnya dan segera menggenggam tangan Donghae.

**- isfa_id -**

Donghae duduk sendirian di kamarnya sambil menunggu Kibum pulang. Tidak lama, Kibum pulang dan langsung menemui Donghae di kamarnya, "_Hyung_…" panggil Kibum. "Kau sudah pulang," ucap Donghae, "Kibum… aku mau tinggal bersama Hyukjae _hyung_," lanjutnya, "Hm… baiklah, besok aku antar ke sana," jawab Kibum tanpa curiga sedikitpun, pikirnya wajar kalau Donghae mau tinggal bersama _hyung_nya sendiri.

**- isfa_id -**

Kibum menekan bel setelah sampai di rumah Hyukjae, tadi malam dia sudah menelepon Hyukjae dan bilang kalau Donghae mau tinggal bersamanya. Hyukjae membuka pintu dan mengajak mereka masuk. Hyukjae sengaja meminta libur hari ini, karena dia tidak mungkin langsung meninggalkan Donghae sendirian di rumah.

Kibum segera bermapitan, karena dia sudah harus berangkat kerja. "_Hyung_, aku mau tidur," ucap Donghae, Hyukjae segera mengantarnya ke kamar. Setelah melihat Donghae tertidur, Hyukjae langsung meninggalkannya dan membereskan barang bawaan Donghae.

**- isfa_id -**

Hari ini Donghae sendirian di rumah, karena Hyukjae sudah harus kembali kerja. Donghae duduk di tepi tempat tidurnya, 'Membosankan,' batinnya. "Apa yang harus aku lakukan sekarang?" ucapnya. Kalau di rumah Kibum dia tidak perlu bingung, dia sudah tau semua apa yang ada di sana. "Aku menghafal saja," lanjutnya dan segera bangkit, dia berjalan menyusuri kamarnya, sesekali dia menendang beberapa benda yang ada di sana.

"Auw…" jeritnya saat merasakan kakinya sedikit sakit bila tidak sengaja menendang sesuatu, berkali-kali dia menyusuri kamarnya, "Baiklah, sudah hafal, di situ lemari, meja, tempat tidur, bla bla bla," dia bicara sendiri. Dia berjalan keluar dari kamar dan berusaha menghafal ruangan lain, sama seperti tadi, tidak jarang dia menendang sesuatu dan membuatnya sesekali menjerit menahan sakit.

Setelah dirasa sudah cukup menghafalnya dia duduk di _sofa_ ruang tengah, perlahan disentuhnya kakinya dan dipijatnya pelan, "Perih, apa luka?" ucapnya. Tiba-tiba bel rumahnya berbunyi, "_Nugu?_" ucapnya sedikit berteriak, tapi tidak ada jawaban, "Ah, mungkin dia tidak mendengar suaraku," ucapnya lagi dan perlahan melangkahkan kakinya mendekati pintu. "_Nugu?_" tanyanya lagi setelah sampai di depan pintu.

"Ini aku _Hyung_," jawab seseorang di luar sana, 'Kibum…' batin Donghae. Donghae membukakan pintu dan membiarkan Kibum masuk, mereka duduk di _sofa_ ruang tengah, "_Waeyo?_ Kenapa kau ke sini?" tanya Donghae, "Tidak ada apa-apa, hanya ingin bertemu _Hyung_," jawab Kibum santai. "_Mianhae,_ aku belum terlalu hafal rumah ini, jadi aku tidak bisa membuatkanmu apa-apa, aku belum tau letak dapurnya di mana," jelas Donghae.

Kibum memandangi Donghae sedikit aneh, "_Hyung_, kenapa kau menganggapku seolah bukan siapa-siapa? Aku ini kekasihmu," ucap Kibum. "Tapi kau tamu di sini," jawab Donghae santai, "_Hyung_, ada apa denganmu? Apa aku membuat kesalahan, eoh? Atau jangan-jangan kau memutuskan untuk tinggal bersama Hyukjae _hyung_ karena kesalahanku itu?" tanya Kibum penasaran. Donghae diam.

Kibum melihat kaki Donghae yang sedikit merah, dan ada jari yang luka, "Kaki _Hyung_ kenapa?" tanyanya, "Tidak sengaja menendang sesuatu tadi," jawab Donghae, Kibum segera beranjak dari duduknya dan berkeliling di beberapa ruangan untuk mencari obat. Setelah menemukan kotak P3K dia kembali ke ruang tengah dan segera mengobati kaki Donghae.

Baru selesai dia mengobati kaki Donghae, tiba-tiba _handphone_nya bergetar, "_Ne_, Siwon _Hyung_," ucapnya saat menjawab teleponnya. "_Ne_, sebentar lagi aku ke sana," lanjutnya dan menutup teleponnya. "_Hyung_…" belum sempat Kibum melanjutkan kata-katanya, tiba-tiba Donghae langsung memotongnya, "Pergilah," ucap Donghae dingin.

**- isfa_id -**

Sekitar jam sebelas malam Hyukjae pulang, "Donghae…" panggilnya ceria, "_Ne_ _Hyung_," jawab Donghae singkat, "Kau tau, aku bahagia sekali hari ini," lanjut Hyukjae sambil memeluk erat _dongsaeng_nya itu, 'Aku sedang sedih _Hyung_,' batin Donghae, "_Waeyo?_" tanya Donghae dengan nada suara yang dibuat seceria mungkin, "Besok kau akan tau," jawab Hyukjae dan bergegas masuk ke kamarnya.

**- isfa_id -**

"Apa sudah siap?" tanya Hyukjae saat menghapiri Donghae di kamarnya, "Memangnya kita mau ke mana _Hyung?_" tanya Donghae sedikit penasaran, "Aku mau mengenalkanmu dengan kekasihku, dan hari ini dia mengajakku jalan, jadi kamu harus ikut," jelas Hyukjae dengan nada yang sangat ceria, "Kekasih? _Nugu?_" tanya Donghae penasaran, "Nanti kau juga tau."

'Ting tong...' bel rumah mereka berbunyi, "Sepertinya dia sudah datang," ucap Hyukjae dan segera berlari membukakan pintu, tidak lama Hyukjae kembali masuk dengan seseorang yang ingin dia kenalkan ke Donghae. "_Annyeong_ Donghae," sama _namja_ itu, Donghae sedikit mengernyitkan dahinya karena mengenal suara _namja_ itu, "Siwon _Hyung?_" ucapnya sedikit tidak percaya.

Hyukjae meninggalkan mereka berdua, meskipun mereka sudah saling kenal tapi dia ingin Donghae mengenal Siwon sebagai kekasihnya. Setelah agak lama Siwon dan Donghae bicara, Hyukjae kembali mendekati mereka, "Aku sudah siap, ayo jalan," ucapnya. "_Hyung_, apa kau bisa antar aku ke rumah Kibum?" tanya Donghae ke Hyukjae, "Kau tidak mau ikut kami?" tanya Hyukjae balik.

"Sudahlah Hyukie, mungkin dia merindukan Kibum, mereka cukup lama kan tidak bertemu," ucap Siwon lembut. Akhirnya mereka mengantar Donghae ke rumah Kibum, di perjalanan Donghae selalu mengingat perkataan Siwon tadi, kalau ternyata Kibum membantu dia agar bisa pacaran dengan Hyukjae, Donghae benar-benar menyesal sudah berpikiran kalau Kibum malah berpacaran dengan Siwon.

Siwon menceritakan semuanya, dari mulai membantu dia untuk mengatakan cinta, dan membantunya mencarikan hadiah yang pas untuk Hyukjae.

Setelah sampai di rumah Kibum, ternyata Kibum tidak ada di rumah, "_Hyung_, kalian berdua pergi saja, aku tidak apa-apa, aku akan menunggunya di sini," ucap Donghae, "Kau yakin?" tanya Hyukjae, "_Ne Hyung_," jawab Donghae, dan akhirnya Siwon dan Hyukjae pun pergi meninggalkannya sendirian di depan rumah Kibum.

Donghae duduk sambil menekuk kakinya dan memeluknya, "Mungkin lebih baik aku telepon saja, tapi pasti dia sedang kerja," ucap Donghae, tapi akhirnya dia memutuskan untuk menelepon Kibum, diambilnya _handphone_ dari saku _jeans_nya. Tidak susah baginya menghubungi Kibum, karena di _handphone_nya hanya ada tiga kontak, Kibum, Hyukjae dan Leeteuk.

Dia tinggal menekan angka satu dan akan langsung tersambung dengan Kibum, tidak meski menunggu terlalu lama Kibum langsung mengangkat teleponnya. "Kibum, apa kau sedang kerja? Aku di rumahmu sekarang, aku…" belum sempat Donghae melanjutkan kata-katanya teleponnya terputus. "Dia mematikan teleponku?" batinnya, "Apa dia marah padaku?" batinnya lagi.

"Ah, tidak mungkin, mungkin _handphone_ku mati, tadi malam aku lupa minta tolong Hyukjae _hyung_ untuk men_charge_nya," Donghae memasukkan kembali _handphone_nya ke dalam saku _jeans_nya, kembali dia peluk kakinya yang sedang ditekuk sekarang, "Aku tunggu saja sampai dia pulang," lanjutnya dan membenamkan kepalanya di atas kedua kakinya.

Satu jam sudah dia menunggu di depan rumah Kibum, tiba-tiba Donghae mendengar derap langkah yang mendekatinya, tapi kemudian hilang, 'Perasaanku saja,' batinnya. Tapi tiba-tiba seseorang menyentuh wajahnya dan mengecup bibirnya lembut, Donghae sangat mengenal sentuhan bibir itu, dia pejamkan matanya dan membiarkan bibirnya dalam kecupan lembut orang tersebut.

"_Saranghae_," ucap Kibum lembut setelah melepaskan ciuman mereka, "_Nado_," jawab Donghae dan segera memeluk erat Kibum.

**E.N.D**

**Mind to Review? ^^**


End file.
